I Miss You're Smile And I Love You
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: /"Ja..jadi, Na-naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan? Hehe, baguslah. Sekarang a..aku s-sudah tau, s..siapa yang Naruto-kun sukai. Baiklah, semoga berhasil me-mendapatkan S..Sakura-chan."/"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata-chan seperti menghindari ku ya? Dan wajah nya seperti kelihatan murung. Apa karena perkataanku dua hari yang lalu ya?"/ just NaruHina. Bad Summary, not good T T RnR?


Summary : /"Ja..jadi, Na-naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan? Hehe, baguslah. Sekarang a..aku s-sudah tau, s..siapa yang Naruto-kun sukai. Baiklah, semoga berhasil me-mendapatkan S..Sakura-chan."/"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata-chan seperti menghindari ku ya? Dan wajah nya seperti kelihatan murung. Apa karena perkataanku dua hari yang lalu ya?"/ just NaruHina. Bad Summary, not good T^T

Warning : Canon gak kerasa, aneh, ooc, abal, gaje, hancur, typo's bertebaran, dan lain-lain yang buruk rupa (?)

By:  
Noki is One Piece Lover

Rated:  
T

Genre:  
Romance

Tittle:  
I Miss You're Smile. And I Love You

Please, enjoy with my fic! xD because, this my second fic in Naruto fandom (? Benergak?) lagi pula, fic ini juga pendek banget! Dan maaf kalo ini fic mengecewakan para readers. T^T review ya, biar di perbaiki.

…

Suatu hari didesa Konoha Gakure. Dimana para shinobi-shinobi berkelas tinggal didesa tersebut. Dan salah satunya adalah pria berambut pirang yang memasuki kategori tampan. Mungkin sih. Dan dia merasa risih karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya saat ini. Sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya.

"Siapa itu?" ujar pria pirang itu. yah, tentu saja menoleh kebelakang.  
"Ayo keluar!" seru pria itu lagi.

Tap.. tap.. tap.

Ternyata yang mengikuti pria tampan itu adalah….

"Hinata-chan?" ucap pemuda itu pada gadis cantik nan manis didepannya. Tentu saja, dialah Hyuuga Hinata.  
"I.. iya, Naruto-kun." Jawab gadis itu terbata-bata pada pemuda yang (memang) disukainya dari dulu.  
"Kenapa mengikuti ku?" Tanya pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu pada Hinata.  
"A.. ano. I-itu, aa.. eumm.." Hinata tak dapat menjawab karena bingung mau bilang apa pada Naruto.  
"Ayo, jalan sama-sama. Mau?" tawar Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari. Dan itu membuat Hinata merona.  
"Umm.. b-baiklah." Jawab Hinata menyetujui tawaran Naruto. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Setelah hening beberapa menit, Naruto melihat seorang gadis pujaannya lewat beberapa meter dari mereka berdua.  
"Hinata-chan. Lihat, itu Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto semangat.  
"M..memangnya k-kenapa dengan Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang matanya masih BLINK-BLINK melihat Sakura. *lebay*  
"Dia tambah cantik, Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Y.. ya, d-dia tambah c-cantik," balas Hinata pelan.

Hening..

"Yah, Sakura-chan malah pergi." Kata Naruto sok-sok (?) lesu.  
"N.. naruto-kun, a-ada yang i-ingin a..aku s-sampaikan p-padamu. M-mungkin t-terdengar s-sangat a-aneh, tapi… Aku menyukai Naruto-kun. M- maukah N-Naruto-kun j-jadi p-pacarku?" Hinata berkata pada Naruto dengan muka memerah dan gugup tingkat akut.  
"Kau.. menyukaiku, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.  
"I..iya, jadi… b-bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata harap-harap cemas.  
"Begini, Hinata-chan. Aku minta maaf karena.. aku tidak bisa," ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata shock akan perkataan Naruto barusan.  
"T.. tapi, ke-kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang berusaha menahan air mata nya agar tidak meluncur dengan bebas dipipi mulus gadis Hyuuga itu.  
"Karena… aku… menyukai Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata ingin teriak dan terisak dengan keras. Air mata sukses meluncur dari mata lavendernya. Namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto panic dan khawatir.  
"Ja..jadi, Na-naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan? Hehe, baguslah. Sekarang a..aku s-sudah tau, s..siapa yang Naruto-kun sukai. Baiklah, semoga berhasil me-mendapatkan S..Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata lalu berlari meninggal kan Naruto yang memasang tampang innocent.

…

…

…

Sudah dua hari ini, Hinata tidak pernah lagi menjumpai Naruto. Dan Naruto pun bingung sendiri. Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah jalan disekitar sini ya? Biasanya kan, ini tempat favoritenya. Pikirnya. Dijalan itu, Naruto terus memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak terfokus pada jalan yang dilewatinya. Sampai tiba-tiba…

BRUK..

"I.. ITAI!" seru Naruto yang terduduk ditanah karena bertubrukan dengan seseorang.  
"A..aww," ucap orang itu yang juga terduduk di hadapan Naruto.  
"H..Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak barusan.  
"N.. Naruto-kun?" begitu pun dengan orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hinata.  
"Maaf, aku tidak melihat jalan. Ah, aku.. p.. pergi dulu Na.. Naruto-kun. Ja-nee~!" ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya. Namun Hinata tidak memperdulikan nya.

"Hinata-chan! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Namun tak dihiraukan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.  
"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata-chan seperti menghindari ku ya? Dan wajah nya seperti kelihatan murung. Apa karena perkataanku dua hari yang lalu ya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.  
"Besok aku temui dia ah," ucap Naruto lalu pergi kekedai paman Teuchi. Tentu saja makan ramen.

Keesokan Harinya.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang.  
"Ah, Ohayou~ Ino-chan!~" balas Naruto ceria.  
"Kau mencari siapa? Celingak-celinguk begitu?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba ikut celingak-celinguk.  
"Aku, mencari Hinata-chan.." jawab Naruto yang kini memasang tampang serius. "Kau melihatnya Ino-chan?" lanjutnya.  
"Hinata-chan? Ah, bukannya dia ada ditempat kau latihan? Dia berada di Training Field sekarang." Ucap Ino pada Naruto yang sudah menghilang.  
"Dasar! Anak itu selalu saja begitu, huh." Gumam Ino yang melanjutkan jalannya.  
"Kiba ada dimana ya sekarang?" gumam Ino dengan centilnya.

Di Training Field..

'Kenapa harus Sakura-chan yang Naruto-kun sukai? Kenapa bukan a—'

"HINATA-CHAN!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.  
"hosh.. hosh.. jadi.. hosh.. hosh.. kau disini.. hosh, hosh.." ucap Naruto kost-kost—ekh, ngosh-ngoshsan maksudnya.


End file.
